hybrid_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson is a main character and antagonist in thesecond season of The Originals. He was previously a recurring character. Finn also appeared as a recurring character and an anti-villain in the third season of The Vampire Diaries. Finn is the son of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson. He is the brother of Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson and Freya Mikaelson. Finn is also the half-brother ofNiklaus Mikaelson and the uncle of Hope Mikaelson. Out of all of his siblings, Finn has the closest relationship with his mother. It is shown in the third season of The Vampire Diaries''that he is strictly loyal to his mother and believes her intentions are the best, as he was willing to sacrifice himself to kill Klaus. Finn's behavior and attitude is what his siblings dislike about him the most. However, he eventually rekindles a relationship with his former girlfriend, Sage and has a change of heart. That is short-lived, as Finn is later killed by Matt Donovan in ''The Murder of One. Eventually, Finn is resurrected in the first season's finale of The Originals during From a Cradle to a Grave by Esther, Finn is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre History Finn is the second child who was born alongside his older sister Freya Mikaelson. After she was taken from them, he moved to the New World with his parents. There he gained more siblings and along with his family, Finn lived in peace with the other members of their village, some of whom were werewolves. Each month they hid during the full moon not to be hurt by the transforming wolves. During his childhood, he and his siblings played together many times and had fun with each other, showing their love for each other. Once, when his younger half-brother Klaus didn't come to dinner, Esther questioned her children on his whereabouts. While Elijah refused to tell, Finn gladly told his mother of Klaus's location. When Esther talked with little Niklaus out in the woods Finn watched them and smiled. Sometime later, Finn retrieved a starling necklace Esther had given Klaus that he had lost. Esther made Klaus thank Finn. When his brother Henrik was killed in an incident during the full moon after he and Klaus sneaked out to see the wolves, their father Mikael had Esther turned them into the first group ofvampires (using The Immortality Spell) in order to prevent the tragedy from happening again. However, the object that granted their immortality could also take it away, which was the ancient White Oak Tree. To prevent anyone from making a stake from the tree, the family burnt the tree to the ground. However, they would have other weaknesses including the flowers that grew at the base of the tree, a silver dagger dipped in the ashes of the tree that could neutralize them temporarily and they would always have a constant desire for human blood. During one such feed, Klaus killed a human which triggered a werewolf curse he carried, revealing Esther had an affair with a werewolf. Enraged, Mikael killed his wife's lover and his family, triggering the war between their races that would last centuries. Esther placed a curse on Klaus to prevent him from becoming a true hybrid, as that would make him invulnerable to what harms both vampires and werewolves. In revenge, Klaus attacked their mother, killing her for what he considered betrayal and blamed it on their father. A hundred years after this, Finn eventually met Sage and fell in love with her, to the point of giving into siring her as a vampire, something he considers morally wrong, which would turn out to be true only indirectly as Sage would go on to become ruthless and hedonistic as a vampire, even corrupting Damon Salvatore 1114 Finn reunited with his family in Italy and attended a party held by Alexander, a vampire hunter. He was daggered by surprise during the party. However, when Klaus (unaffected by the daggers thanks to hishybrid powers and abilities) annihilated the Five, he undaggered all of his half-siblings but Finn, as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude (which most likely stemmed from Finn's virtuous ways and Klaus' evil ways) Between 12th century - 21st century After Finn was neutralized by The Brotherhood of the Five, his brother Klaus killed them all and undaggered all his siblings except for Finn who disapproved of Klaus' immoral ways, which annoyed Klaus who then decided not to undagger him until their father had been destroyed. Finn was in his coffin for many centuries while his siblings went all over Europe. In Cadriz, Spain 1702, Finn's body was brought on to a ship by Rebekah, as per Klaus' orders as they were fleeing the city because Kol's destructive appetites drew Mikael to the town. At some point they left Europe behind and ended up in a nearby town in America called New Orleans in the early 18th century. The people of New Orleans saw their ship and entered it only to see the coffins of Finn and Kol, their siblings then killed all the humans except for one and told him to help them carry the coffins with their siblings, including Finn. Klaus brought Finn's daggered body with him wherever he moved, keeping it in its coffin. In the early 21st century, Finn's body wound up in the possession of Stefan Salvatore, who wished to use Finn and his siblings' neutralized bodies as leverage against Klaus. After a short while, Klaus reclaimed Finn's and the other coffins. Throughout the Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Finn is not seen nor Mentioned in the Vampire Diaries Fanfiction Throughout the Originals Fanfiction Finn is seen swearing vengence agaist Klaus for leaving him daggered in a box for 900 years along with also swearing the same fate to Elijah for letting Klaus get away with it Personality Out of all the Original Vampires, Finn was shown to be the most moral, even more than his brother Elijah. Calm and quiet, Finn was ashamed of what his bloodlust had driven him to as a vampire. However, it is unclear how open about his feelings he had been about this with his family at first; Klaus had apparently daggered Finn for being too judgmental about their vampiric actions, (it was later revealed that Klaus didn't dagger him, a member ofThe Brotherhood of the Five did, but Klaus left Finn daggered as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude), but later on, after being undaggered, Rebekah didn't believe Elijah when he said that Finn hated being a vampire so he may not have been open about it outside of Elijah, Klaus and Esther. The only time it was said that he had put his morality against his vampire ways aside was when he turned his lover, Sage, but later said he regretted letting his love for her overtake his values. He was later seen shocked when Sage revealed that she's turned others (i.e. Troy) since she last saw Finn. It was this self-loathing as a vampire that made Finn want to go along with his mother's plan to wipe out her children and therefore, every vampire on the planet though its unknown if either of them knew of the consequence of killing an Original Vampire. He was willing to be the sacrifice in her spell that would turn all of her children human again before killing them, explaining that his mother was releasing him from an eternity of shame. Despite the failure of this plan, he told Klaus that he would be more than willing to try to sacrifice himself again when the time came. However, once he reunited with Sage, he put aside his hopes of his mother ending his suffering and decided to live life with Sage. This new mindset didn't last though, as he was killed soon after his change of heart. Physical Appearence Finn is a handsome, tall and charming man who appears to be in his late twenties or early thirties, somewhere between 28-33, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. He has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and slim, but athletic figure. Finn is also the oldest of the Original Siblings. When first awakened from being neutralized for 900 years, Finn still had the style of that time period, with long hair and adorned in the centuries old clothing, wearing a dark green tunic and pants in the fashion of the 1100s. Shortly after his return, he cut his hair to where it was still a bit longer in length than his siblings and usually slicked out of his face, much like Elijah's hair was during his time attempting to stop Klaus from becoming a hybrid. Finn was seen wearing dress shirts covered by gray dress coats, keeping an air of aristocracy about him though not to the extent of Elijah's dress style. Finn almost always had a severe, stern expression pasted on his face, rarely smiling while around his family, but becoming more friendly looking once he met Sage again. Powers and Abilities As an Original Vampire, Finn is considerably stronger and faster than that of any non-original vampire. Finn possesses all vampric abilities, with the addition of being able to compel any non-original vampire. Unlike the rest of his siblings, Finn's combat skills have never been shown. Trivia TBA